Grand Theft Auto V
Grand Theft Auto V, also known as GTA 5 or GTA V, is a Rockstar North video game currently in development. It is the next installment in the Grand Theft Auto series. GTA V was announced on the October 25th 2011. The first trailer was released on the 2nd of November 2011, at 1600 GMT. Take-Two Interactive, Rockstar Games' parent company, shares jumped seven percent following the revelation that Grand Theft Auto V is in development. Location On November 3rd 2011, Rockstar Games confirmed that the game will take place in Los Santos and the surrounding countryside - and will not feature a recreated rendition of an entire State of San Andreas - in a statement on their Newswire: "We are very proud to officially announce that Grand Theft Auto V is in full development. Developed by series creator Rockstar North, Grand Theft Auto V heads to the city of Los Santos and surrounding hills, countryside and beaches in the largest and most ambitious game Rockstar has yet created. A bold new direction in open-world freedom, storytelling, mission-based gameplay and online multiplayer, Grand Theft Auto V focuses on the pursuit of the almighty dollar in a re-imagined, present day Southern California." Protagonist : Main article: Grand Theft Auto V Protagonist As seen in the trailer, it seems that protagonist may be a middle-aged Caucasian American. Vehicles : Main Article: Vehicles in GTA V According to the trailer, GTA V will have a variety of vehicles, including airplanes, helicopters, convertible cars, utility vehicles and jet skis. Weaponry Weaponry is not currently revealed in full. As seen in the trailer, there are Norinco Type 56-2 assault rifles with sound suppressors, olive drab polymer furniture, and side-folding stocks. This leads to the return of suppressed weapons and the possibility of attaching suppressors to most firearms or having an individual variant of the weapon that has a suppressor while the other remains without any attachments. No other weapons were revealed in the trailer for the game. Teaser Trailer QkkoHAzjnUs Galleries People Protagonist-GTAV-headshot-rear.png|The possible protagonist Protagonist-GTAV.png|The possible protagonist disguised in an exterminator outfit GTAFIVE-COPS.png|Man running from the police. GTAVman.jpg|A pedestrian GTA_V_STREET_WITH_ALLEY.PNG|More Pedestrians GTAFIVE-BUGSTARS.png|The possible protagonist's accomplices hopping out of the BugStars Van Vehicles Huntley-GTAV.png|This may be the full-size Huntley making a return in GTA V. GTA V Vader.jpg|The Vader appears to make a return for GTA V VapidGTAVPC22.png|The same Police Cruiser model as IV, with new lights and a new paint job. GTAVjetski.jpg|The Speedophile has been brought back in GTA V Scenic GTAFIVE-LIQOR.png Vinewood-GTAV.jpg|The Vinewood sign in Los Santos GTA5-MOUNT-CHILLIAD.jpg GTAFIVE COPTER VIEW.PNG|A view of a police helicopter from behind GTA V GOLF PAR 3.PNG Tequi-la-la-GTAV-entrance.jpg GTA V BEACH.PNG|A beach in Los Santos. A dog is present here, hinting at the first animal in the series besides Seagulls and Flying rats. Muscle-Sands-Gym.jpg GTAVrandomstreet.jpg GTAWindfarm.jpg|A windfarm which has been given great detail for GTA V Trivia *Like GTA III, GTA IV, and GTA Chinatown Wars, GTA V will take place around the time of its release. *It is hinted in the trailer that pilotable planes, such as the Hydra, Shamal, Cropduster, Stuntplane and Skimmer will be re-introduced. *A dog is also seen in the trailer, hinting that animals may be present for the second time ever in a GTA game besides Flying Rats, seagulls, uninteractive birds and sea creatures. Dogs appeared in Bully, a different Rockstar Games game, where they were possible to attack but impossible to kill. They also appeared in Roackstar's Read Dead Redemption. *The vehicles in the trailer all have plates reading "San Andreas". Some of the license plates are stylized as modern California license plates, while some are stylized after the 1980's style California plate, oddly out of place on new cars. *Products and businesses/companies from GTA IV have returned such as E-Cola, Pißwasser, 24/7 and FLEECA. *A stationary airship is visible amongst the skyline of Los Santos. *For the first time in a GTA game, the helicopters will have visible gas coming out of their engines. *When driving on dusty terrain, large quantities of dust will appear as the car drives. This was shown during the debut trailer. *For the first time the cars can retract and deploy their soft top/hard top covers. In previous games convertibles were stuck with the roof they had or didn't have (with the exception of being able to install a permanent cover on lowriders in GTA San Andreas). *The soundtrack used in the trailer is Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake by Small Faces, released in 1968. *In the background, a certain building is about half completed. However, later in the video, the same building is nearing completion. *Rockstar games announced it is the largest and most ambitious game Rockstar has yet created. *During the robbery, a V can be seen in the middle of the door entrance which may be a reference to the V in GTA V. External links *http://www.gtav.net/ *http://www.rockstargames.com/newswire/article/19471/grand-theft-auto-v-official-announcement.html es:Grand Theft Auto V Category:GTA V Category:GTA V Era